


You Can Cover it up, But Not From Me

by SweetPotatoKimchi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Canon Compliant, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Side Effects, Vampire Bang Chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotatoKimchi/pseuds/SweetPotatoKimchi
Summary: Bang Chan has a secret; Felix knows what it is.They have a secret; Felix likes to tease.Felix may like to tease; but, Bang Chan always wins.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 11
Kudos: 466





	You Can Cover it up, But Not From Me

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for my inner circle, but MOSTLY this story is for CC. You know why. And you know I love you. 
> 
> So, I went into this story with like a 4,000 tops limit and a pretty clear Idea what I wanted to do.... then I was 6,000 words in and hadn't reached half the plot points I wanted to. So... you can almost firmly plan on at LEAST another chapter. But, for now, I'll mark it complete because... well... it CAN stand alone.

“I think we should go for a vampire concept,” Felix told Minho and Hyunjin, as they sat eating lunch. They were in the middle of the practice room, discussing their upcoming MBC Music Festival performance. They’d already been assigned NCT DREAM as their partners for the Kpop through History, which was super exciting for Felix. He’d always loved their music, for its playfulness and later intensity. One of his favorite things about Pops in Seoul was getting to do all sorts of dance covers; Boom was still one of his favorites. It was hard not to fangboy a bit when he learned he was going to get to check out SM, their practice rooms and do so many amazing songs with a group he really admired. But getting to be on stage with them only intensified his desire to knock their Side Effects performance out of the park. 

“A vampire concept?” Hyunjin scrunched up his nose. “How would we even pull that off? I don’t wanna look stupid with fake fangs falling out on stage.” 

“That’s not what I mean,” Felix shook his head. “I mean like, what if the whole concept was a vampire transformation? Like, I don’t know, Chan or someone gets bitten and then the whole song is about the side effects of them going through the change. It would add a darker twist to the screams, and how we repeat meori apeuda.” 

“Huh,” Minho thought for a second, “I actually really like that.” 

They played the various arrangements Chan had made of Side Effects. “That one,” Felix said after a few moments. “The first part of the actual song sounds so freaking eery.” Chan was a genius when it came to first arranging and creating tracks, but one of his severely under appreciated talents was his ability to then mix up even those for awards shows and other circumstances. “The opening could be really cool, like we could start out really hard, show off our dancing, but then slow it down just enough to be really freaky when Chan starts changing. I mean, we already really have to change up the dance without Woojin.” 

“Yeah,” Hyunjin said sadly. It had been like two months, and while they’d all resigned themselves to the reality, not a single one of them didn’t miss him. “I hate that, that we can’t just always leave his space empty. It still feels wrong.” 

“True, but at the same time, he’s doing well, and we should be too,” Minho interjected. “And honestly, I don’t know if I can walk out on a stage, with our names credited to a choreography that doesn’t feel complete.” 

“How would we incorporate the backup dancers?” Hyunjin asked after a minute of silence, nobody really knew how to follow Minho’s comment. It was a tough reality, but nobody disagreed with him. “Like, that’s one of the hardest things about the choreo for Side Effects. We have to choreograph more than the eight of us. Do we want them to do basically the same things as last time?” 

“Well, I still really think at least some parts should be, like the part where I stand in the middle of all of you with your backs all turned, doing the backwards march. I always thought that part was really aesthetically pleasing.” 

“I agree,” Felix nodded. “I think we keep  _ most  _ things the same, but change up some of them enough to give a different vibe. Where the original was all about symbols of two roads branching off, like the starting line up starting in the middle and rippling back, this one should feel more like chaos around and within a single point. Like, we could pull a  _ Got 7  _ and lay on the floor around Chan.” 

“So you want the main character to be Chan?” Minho clarified.

“Yeah, I think it works for several reasons. Like, I’ve seen stay argue a lot about who is the main character of the MV, was it Seungmin, Hyunjin or me. I think it was all of us in different ways. But I really think Chan should be the focus, the one transforming. Seungmin could always still start it off by being the one to bite him-” 

“Wait, you actually want us to start out with a bite?” Hyunjin asked.

“Yeah,” Felix nodded.

“Sounds sexy,” Minho smirked, “I’m down.” 

“Okay, so you don’t want us to start off with Seungmin running away?” 

Felix shook his head, “Exactly. Though, the second time he runs away, like mid song? We could keep that one in, kinda like he can’t escape? Or he’s as trapped by Chan’s transformation as Chan is.” 

“So, what would the purpose of our character’s be?” Hyunjin asked, “The neck breaking part and your line near the end?” 

“Hmm,” Felix thought for a second, “I don’t really think it matters  _ that  _ much. I mean, I was kind of thinking instead of characters, the rest of us are more symbols of his journey and loss of control. Like, I’m the human side of him, you’re the vampiric or something, so when you control my body, it’s like you are taking control.” 

“How long have you been thinking of this?” Hyunjin inquired, suspiciously. “You seem to have way more planned out in your mind than we normally do for a concept.” 

Felix tried really hard not to blush. He really couldn’t afford to give anything away. “Oh, it’s kind of always been in the back of my mind, I guess. Like, vampire concepts in general.” 

“How many times did you watch  _ Twilight  _ as a kid?” Minho suddenly pushed. 

Felix groaned, “A few too many, but that’s not the point.” 

“It totally is, though,” Hyunjin added. “If we’re going to act out your kinky vamp fantasy on stage, I think you owe us at  _ least  _ that much.” 

Felix pouted, “We don’t have to do it.” 

“No,” Minho shook his head. “We kind of do. It’s a killer idea.” 

“Pun intended,” Hyunjin nodded. “I’m in.” He smirked, “Though it will be fun to see Innie squirm at a sexy concept.” 

“Um,” Minho coughed, “Not to like, sound like that guy, but technically by the time it airs on social media and stuff, Innie will be legal.” 

“Holy shit,” Hyunjin gasped, “You’re right! Our baby is growing up!” 

“You honestly forgot?” 

“Of course I didn’t forget!” Hyunjin snapped, “I just didn’t think about that. Does this mean more of our dancing can be sexy?” 

“I thought you were still an advocate for ‘safe’ shows,” Minho snickered, teasing Hyunjin about their first reality episode. 

“Oh come off it,” Hyunjin rolled his eyes. “That was one time, and you  _ know  _ I can out sex you when I want to.” 

“Ha!” Minho snorted, “I’d love to see you try!” 

Which of course led them to stand in front of the mirrors with sultry music playing, trying to out dance the other. Felix moved over to his bag and pulled out his headphones and his phone where Chan’s track was in a shared folder. He started playing it, sticking to original choreo as he danced in front of a mirror, but only the first time through. After the first listen, however, he started to mix it up, trying various concepts. 

“Wait,” Minho said, drawing near after a few times. “Try that again.” 

Felix nodded, backing up the track, and then repeated a new version of the chorus, where instead of going immediately into the punches, he went through a series of almost slow motion whiplash effects, like his body was being pulled in different directions and it was all he could do to stand his ground. 

“I really like that,” Hyunjin walked over, hand on his hips, large shirt bunching beneath his hands, as he breathed heavy. “Let me try.” 

Keeping with the tradition of the original choreo, where everyone did their own version of the motion, Hyunjin followed the basic idea of what Felix did, but shifted directions. Minho joined in the next time saying after: “But I think we should still move together on this beat, and into the walking turn.” 

“Agreed,” Hyunjin stated. “I don’t think we need to change anything else about the chorus.” 

“I think the second verse also works with the concept,” Minho nodded, “Especially the part where we stand in the line, and do the heartbeat motion for the person in front of us. That goes with the lack of control, and also plays with the idea of the heart stopping.” 

“Isn’t that seungmin’s part, too?” Hyunjin added. “If he’s the original vampire in the song, it makes sense for him  _ not  _ to be one with a heartbeat, right?” 

“Totally,” Minho nodded. “And Woojin used to be on the far side of stage right during that point. Chan could stand there this time.” 

“That makes sense since the part right before used to be Woojin’s,” Felix smiled. “Chan already covers a lot of his old lines. And starting off the verse would be perfect, especially if he acted really disoriented.”

“You know,” Hyunjin said suddenly, face furrowed in thought. “A lot of this depends on Chan’s ability to act like a vampire. Are we sure he can do it?” 

Felix bit his lip, looking down.  _ You really have no idea, _ he tried not to laugh. 

“I mean, Chan can be totally sexy, when he wants.” Minho shrugged. 

“Definitely,” Felix tried not to sound too eager in his agreement. “Still bugs me that he got so many notes on ‘charisma’ during our debut show.” 

“That’s true.” Hyunjin smirked, “Remember that one time he grinded on the floor during the  _ Just Two  _ cover dance?” 

“Priceless,” Felix said almost reverently. 

“Alright, alright,” Hyunjin agreed, “Point taken. I trust Chan to get it done right. But I still have a couple questions.” 

“Shoot,” Felix smiled.

“If we aren’t characters but symbols, are we changing up the neck break?” 

“Hmm,” Felix thought for a second, “You mean like we did for Levanter?” 

Minho shook his head, “I don’t think you should. That’s a key move to the choreo and the song.” He bit his thumb, “I do think we should make it stand out, or almost even..” He trailed off, closing his eyes, as he pictured something in his head. His eyes snapped open, in time with his fingers. “I’ve got it!” 

He ran over to the counter to grab a notebook and paper, sitting down on the floor. Felix and Hyunjin exchanged a glance before sitting next to him. It wasn’t often that Minho resorted to paper and pen instead of just showing the concept himself. 

“What are you thinking?” Felix asked, as Minho sketched some lines down on paper. 

“Hold on,” Minho said, “I’ve gotta map this out before I explain.” 

He drew four quadrants onto the page, and in each he then started drawing even more lines. “‘Kay,” He finally said. “I think this actually covers several of the things we’ve already brought up.” 

He set his notebook down, “First, what is the first thing you think of after you hear the word vampire?” 

“Bite me,” Felix stated immediately, at the same time that Hyunjin stated, “Blood.” 

Both Minho and Hyunjin turned to Felix, staring him down. Minho eventually turned to Hyunjin, “What you said: blood. I’ve been thinking about this since Felix proposed the idea. How are we going to incorporate blood? If we try to much to dance like blood, we’re just going to end up with another Awkward Silence choreo - which while I love that dance, we want to be different, right?” When the others nodded he continued, “Right. So, I was thinking, we also want a way to give the background dancers something different to do. Why not give them red ribbons? Like really long ones, that they could manipulate.” 

Both of the younger choreographers turned to his notebook, suddenly understanding the shapes he’d drawn out. “The ribbons could represent both the vampire curse itself, and the blood he’s drawn to. So like, at the beginning, Seungmin could bite Chan, right? And then the ribbons could snap out after the bite, and Seungmin could grab onto the ribbons at their apex, and then pull them down to Chan, like he’s passing the curse.”

Felix grinned, “That’s brilliant.” 

“And then,” Hyunjin pointed to the page, in another square, “During mine and Felix’s part, they can create a wave like motion as if trapping Lix and I in blood, showing the blood pumping through the veins, but also like the control that blood now holds over Chan.” 

“Yes, exactly,” Minho nodded. “And that also would help kind of create the illusion that Felix represents the human side of Chan during the silent part where he does his Meori Apeuda. LIke, it’s Felix’s, as Chan’s Humanity, final plea for help, unheard.” 

“I hate to say this,” Hyunjin sighed dramatically, “But this is a great concept.” He clapped Felix on the back, “Good work.” He thought for a second before he added, “If we really want to add to the blood illusion and humanity thing, we should convince the stylists to die Lix’s hair red.” 

“Can you actually see them letting him go full red?” Minho asked curiously. “Everyone is way too obsessed with his pink bubblegum hair.” 

“Well, fine,” Hyunjin conceded, “Even if they just let him go a dark enough hot pink that is  _ almost  _ red, ya know? It would look red on a dark stage, while still being more pink.” 

“I will never get used to other people choosing my hair color for me,” Felix sighed. But he wasn’t upset. On the contrary. He knew Chan would flip his shit to see Felix look even half as red as they were suggesting. 

“Speaking of appearance though, what are we thinking for overall makeup and clothing concepts?” 

“Leather,” Minho said immediately. “I always picture black leather on vampires. I think everyone should have leather, but like, some could have white underneath, Seungmin could almost have some sort of vampire lord concept going on with like a ruffled collar, but I don’t think his needs to be like,  _ too  _ distinct from the other concepts. I also think Chan should be bare underneath, so that nothing detracts from the bites on his neck.”

“Agreed,” Felix nodded, mostly just picturing Chan’s pale skin against black leather. “Should anyone else be bare?” 

“Well, I’m kind of like, representing the vampiric side taking over, right?” Hyunjin asked, “I think maybe I should look a bit different than the others, too.” 

“It might be kind of cool if we go for a more, like, conflicted vamp side, though. LIke, maybe part of why you’re controlling Felix so much is because you secretly don’t wanna let go? Or something? You do get literally carried away during the bridge, LIke the curse is becoming more and more accepted?” 

“So like, since we only do that first part together, in some ways Hyunjin’s face could represent something like in between full transformation and otherwise?” Felix clarified.

“Like a one contact being inhuman, and the other eye having like a streak of blood going through it?” Hyunjin asked.

“That would be cool.” Minho nodded, “Of course, this only works if the makeup noonas approve.” 

“Everyone knows all Chan has to do is bat his eyes and they accept his concepts,” Hyunjin rolled his eyes. 

Felix smirked, thinking back to the first time he caught Chan influencing others. “It’s true,” he hummed non-comitaly.” 

“Yeah, so back to the concept,” Minho said, still businesslike. “If we have, Chan as a transforming vampire, transformed by the end, Felix is humanity, Hyunjin is the vampire within...I think we should still represent the like actual spreading physical infection somehow.” 

“What about I.N.?” Hyunjin asked after a moment.

Felix cocked his head, “Why him?” 

Hyunjin got a smug look on his face, as he leaned back on the palm of his hands. “Because he takes the very last part of the bridge after Chan’s ‘no’s. He is covering both Woojin’s and his own part there, which talks about how everything is getting blurry and distorted, and he’s hearing strange noises. Sounds like an infection to me,” Hyunjin concluded. 

“Alright,” Minho said definitively. “So Innie is the basic infection  _ in  _ the bloodstream. Anything else we should talk about concept/appearance wise?” 

“No,” Felix shook his head, “I think that covers it. Now we just need to choreograph the 25 seconds of choreo prior to the start, and how to transition into the new opening.” 

They spent the next couple hours doing just that, drilling out different moves and planning who would be where. Thankfully, MBC had provided them with the set design they recommend SKZ use for their performance, so they started planning out who would start off in the four windows. It wasn’t until they started talking about the transition itself that Felix started to get a more firm grasp on what he wanted to see. 

“So,” he finally began, when they were drinking from their bottles against the wall, “I have an idea for how to start the actual song.” 

“I’m listening,” Minho responded. Hyunjin was still drinking, but his eyes turned to focus on Felix. 

“Vampires have always been considered opposites of Christianity, right? LIke they are hurt if they are near them, or holy water or whatever, right? Well, I think I read somewhere that an upside down cross, or crucifix is associated with like the devil, evil, because Christ’s cross was straight up. So I was thinking, since it’s all about Chan’s transformation to evil, what if he was carried in upside down, arms out like a cross? It would feel almost like a ritual sacrifice, and even though vampires aren’t inherently evil, I think it would help set the tone.” 

Felix bit his lip, checking for their reactions. They were quiet for a good thirty seconds at least, processing the ideas, and Felix could practically hear their thoughts as they calculated how it would work. 

Finally Minho nodded, “I mean it would be a difficult move, but Chan has shown he can handle those before. I say let’s go for it.” 

Hyunjin agreed as well, and then the three of them started planning out the first couple sequences, starting with the cross. During those, Felix acted as if he were Chan, so they could figure out the optimal pose. Then they started discussing who would start where, and what they would do during the ribbon sections. They did end up deciding on a floor routine, stealing inspiration from their  _ Got7  _ Sunbaes, even if the poses and purpose were totally different. 

After another hour of work, the rest of the members started to shuffle in for their evening check in. It was something they commonly did during planning weeks, running through any changes to tracks, routines, positions and choreo. As they were planning for several awards shows, it was a pretty important time to verify and start on routines, plus they were still doing comeback stages for Levanter. It was fairly exhausting, but at the end of the day, none of them would rather be doing anything different. 

The vocal line got there first, Jisung had been working with them that day. Ever since Woojin had left, Jisung had been taking on more of his parts in older songs, as well as picking up more lines for future and current songs. He was already a great singer, but both he and Minho had actually been attending a few more vocal trainings with the maknae to strengthen their vocal chords and breathing habits. 

Changbin and Chan came in next, and of course Changbin went straight to “Hyunjin-ah!” 

Hyunjin would often complain about how much attention the elder demanded from him, but even with his playing hard to get, it was obvious to Felix that he actually thrived on the attention and seriously became upset if Changbin acted any different. They nuzzled into one another on the couch, catching up on news and what they’d done that day. 

Chan scanned the room, appraising the states of all of his members, being dutiful as their leader. He’d never forgiven himself for “failing” Minho and Felix during the show. Not that either Minho or himself viewed it as a failure. But Chan often reflected on his own words, “Even when you are really struggling, I should have been there.” Felix had never held a single thing against Chan, but the elder did, so Feilx had stopped fighting the repercussions of his belief. And it was even worse after Woojin left, despite the amicable nature of his departure. He was terrified of saying farewell to more of the members. So, If he needed to pay extra attention, and bite a few more necks to tune into his powers, well, who was Felix to stop him? 

Speaking of biting necks, while Chan was observing the members, Felix scanned his face. The dark circles were getting worse which meant Chan was getting hungry. Chan had a habit of getting so busy that he’d stop taking what he needed. On the one hand, when both of them were busy, their paths didn’t cross as frequently. On the other hand, Chan would purposefully go longer, terrified about taking too much from Felix and draining his energy for their tough schedules. But it had been months since Chan had bitten anyone other than his boyfriend.  _ We’re taking care of you, tonight, _ Felix projected. 

Chan’s eyes, brown contact lenses darker tonight, flickered over to him and he narrowed his eyes.  _ Says who?  _

_ Says your boyfriend, dimwit _ , Felix smirked good naturedly. 

Chan’s eyes softened at that, and his reluctance melted away.  _ Not fair, Lix. You know I’m soft to that word.  _

_ Obviously. But I need to be on the same playing field at  _ least  _ half the time _ , Felix grinned. 

One of the reasons Chan had so much guilt about losing Minho and Felix in the show came from his attempts during that time to deny his nature. He’d been changed a few months earlier and had been starving himself for most of them. What little he had drank during those days came from birds and other animals he happened upon late at night. But it hadn’t been enough to harness his true nature and gifts, or to keep him healthy. Half of his ‘charisma’ problems came from him trying to hard to be something he wasn’t and his panic over everyone else. 

But the night after Felix had been cut, Chan had been distraught and alone as he walked back to the dorms. On his way, he’d stumbled past an alleyway where a mugging had happened, resulting in a stabbing. The next thing he knew, Chan was at the victim’s throat, drinking from the open wound in the man’s neck. As he drank, Chan suddenly felt his head explode with sounds and  _ thoughts  _ from all around him. That’s how he’d learned that the man he was drinking from had been the mugger, and that his alleyway crimes had not been limited to muggings. Chan got flashes of alley’s near clubs where he’d accosted drunken women, of warehouses he would drag them to and the sick, twisted things he would do to them there. Chan had pulled back in disgust, to have seen such vile things, but by that point he’d drank too much and the man slumped over. Chan could feel a wetness on his cheek, smeared from where the man had already been bleeding when he’d arrived.

That was his first kill. 

It was also his last. 

He’d followed the memories now in his head to the location of the warehouses where girls were still tied up, bodies beaten and abused. He’d freed them, watching over them in the shadows until he saw them walk into the hospital or police station. The news caught wind of the mysterious women who were reappearing around the city, long since presumed dead. He’d felt a rush of satisfaction, seeing them safe once more, and he didn’t need the credit to know he’d done the right thing - but it didn’t hurt either. 

After that night, his powers finally awoke, his transformation finally complete. He was a true vampire. With that status came an ability to memory share during feeding, an increased sensitivity to the thoughts of those around him, and the capacity to manipulate and impact decisions, including the gift of erasing. When necessary, and at the peak of his strength, Chan could wipe remembrance of a feeding from a victim’s mind. Maybe it was wrong of him to continue feeding and harnessing his gifts, but Chan believed he was using them to do good. He tried not to use them for personal gain, but every now and then he would use them to push a concept or idea. 

But it was through his ability to read minds that Chan had learned JYP was having doubts about having cut Minho and Felix. Chan had tuned into his reasoning and then, later that day, prepared a proposal based off of JYP’s doubts. He’d presented him with his ideas, and bowed down to show how willing he was to put his own neck on the line for one more chance for Feilx and Minho. He had made absolutely certain, though, that he didn’t manipulate that decision, beyond exploiting the information he’d received from JYP’s mind. He wanted Felix and Minho to have no doubts, one day, that their rejoining of SKZ was based entirely upon their own merits. And it was, with just a little more insight from their leader. 

Chan used what he picked up in their minds, and JYP’s to help strengthen their weaknesses and harness their strengths. And, after they became an official group, Chan started to learn how to shield himself, so that he wouldn’t abuse the power to learn things he wasn’t supposed to. Instead, he used his information from the month or so he’d been studying their minds during the show, to put expressions and feelings together, so that he could rely on human instincts to tell him how those around him were feeling. He didn’t  _ want  _ to be invasive; he just wanted to protect his coven, human or not. 

The only times he broke his pattern were when one of his members was obviously sick or distraught, like with Jisung’s anxiety, or Woojin’s preoccupation with wanting to try a different path. It had been Chan that had approached him, making sure it was what Woojin really wanted to be doing with his life. It had broken his heart, Felix had held him himself that night, after Woojin confessed he was tired of being an idol and wanted a new path. But, Chan had done it because at the end of the day, he loved his brother more than anything, and would sacrifice his dreams of Nine or None if it meant Woojin was happy for it. And even though the group was reduced to eight, the nine of them would never  _ not  _ be one in purpose, heart, or family. 

There were things Chan wouldn’t share with Felix though, thoughts he’d picked up on, feelings he’d accidentally invaded that he kept private because they weren’t his to share. Felix didn’t have confirmation on any of them, but he’d long suspected one of them had to do with the real nature of Changbin and Hyunjin’s relationship. The signs were all there without mind reading. 

Regardless, Felix admired Chan for keeping the secrets he wasn’t supposed to know, in addition to those he had been trusted with. The biggest secret of course, that Felix was privy to, was what Chan was. And of course, it was an accident how he had found out. 

Apparently Chan had always avoided feeding on the members. It had felt wrong to him to take from them and then remove their memories of the event, a complete betrayal even. So, he’d always preyed upon trainees, staff, or just random people he could lure. He never touched Stay. That felt like a worse betrayal in some ways than to feed from Stray Kids themselves. 

In any case, one night, Felix had been overwhelmed, and gone up to the roof of their dorm building to catch some fresh air. He’d been on the roof for a good fifteen minutes when the door screeched open and two more people had joined him on the roof. But Felix was behind a few things, and so, he went unnoticed. 

He recognized Chan’s voice immediately as his silken voice directed his companion to sit on top of a stool Felix hadn’t noticed was up there. Felix had been perplexed as to its purpose, and almost asked, when Chan had stalked behind the young trainee, pushing her hair behind her and biting down into her neck. She gasped, and the sound haunted Felix’s dreams for weeks. It hadn’t been scared, or pained, it had been a pure sound of pleasure, pleasure that Chan was giving her. 

Chan was only latched onto her neck for a minute tops, before he pulled back, licking over her skin once. “Thank you,” he said, eyes suddenly glowing red, as he moved around to look into her eyes. “You won’t remember any of this. You will only remember our conversation about composition and producing. I brought you home.” Chan paused, “You are also going to remember that you are beautiful, with or without makeup, and that you  _ do  _ have the strength to make your dreams come true.” 

After that, Chan had stepped back, watching the girl enter the building once more. When she was gone, he’d slipped onto the stool himself, groaning softly. Felix could just make out his tortured glance in the moonlight. Chan had licked off his lips then, head tipped back and eyes closed. He wasn’t sure how the detail was clear across the roof, but Felix clearly caught the glint off of Chan’s ivory fangs as they slowly retracted.  _ Fuck _ , he’d thought so clearly, feeling himself growing hard. He had wanted desperately to be that trainee. What was it like for Chan to feed? Did it bring him as much pleasure to Chan as it brought his prey? Was he hard, or was that just another trick of moonlight? Was that the only trainee he fed on? Did he have a thing for that girl? 

Felix was suddenly determined to find out, whether it was torture or not. He kept himself still and quiet, as Chan breathed in slowly on the other side of the roof, right up until the elder whipped out a case from inside his pockets and slipped something into his eyes - contacts. And then he was gone, through the door so quickly Felix didn’t catch any of the motion. But, when he’d made it downstairs, fifteen minutes later, and entered their dorm, Chan was already inside, watching a movie with Minho, Jisung, Changbin and Hyunjin - some horror film. 

And then had begun Felix’s long journey of observation. 

He paid attention to everything Chan did, documenting in a little journal anything that seemed out of the ordinary. He wasn’t really sure how to make sense of everything he witnessed. He had never really thought that vampires would sleep and eat, but sure enough, Chan still did those things - eating more than almost everyone, but sleeping far, far less. His hair still grew; he still had to shave. But, Felix couldn’t feel a pulse when they cuddled a few times, and while Chan’s style grew more sophisticated and mature, he didn’t seem to be physically aging as much as the others, if at all. 

Felix didn’t know how often he would need to feed, so he didn’t spend every night on the roof. He did however, start to look for clues. It took him three months to noticed that the bags under Chan’s always lessened in potency the day after he would “Need to step out” for a bit, at the weirdest hours. So Felix started tracking how bad the circles were getting. Typically they would grow worse over a 1-2 week period, a more specific average of 9-11 days, but sometimes it was less, other times it was more, before Chan would disappear, and come back seeming a bit more relaxed. 

So at about eight days between feedings, Felix would start to hang out on the roof, observing what he could. The first time he saw it once more, it was on day 13. Chan brought up another trainee, this time a male, one Felix vaguely recognized as a dancer he’d helped out a few weeks ago, when he’d been asked to stop by class for morale. Just like with the first night he’d seen it, Chan led him to the stool, fed quickly, licked the wound, took a moment to sit and catch his breath, before disappearing back inside. 

Felix only missed one feeding during the next four months, and that was because Chan was still in L.A., with 3racha, while the others were home. He tried not to think about who Chan had fed on, had he finally used another member? Every person who’d come and been fed on by Chan, paraded in his dreams at night. There were never any repeats, seriously Chan was going to have to circle back at some point, right? But they were only ever trainees or staff. Chan never did anything other than feed on them and tell them to forget about said feeding. Well, that’s not true. Chan always made sure to tell them one thing, a compliment of sorts, that he wanted them to remember, like his way of paying them back for his meal, was to give them confidence in an area they were lacking. Felix didn’t know how he controlled their minds, but most vampire myths did include some form of mind manipulation in lore, so he didn’t really question it. 

Every now and then he was confident he caught of glimpse of Chan using super speed and strength, but it wasn’t often enough or concrete enough to warrant confirmation. And Felix was positive that if Chan could read minds, he would have caught on to him knowing his secret by now. 

He tested the mindreading a few times, anyway. Waiting until something really serious was happening before he would directly think something like  _ Chan, if you can read my mind: Why did the tomato blush? … anything… nothing? Because he saw the salad dressing!  _ And then he’d study Chan’s face, looking for any indication that Chan had heard. So far he’d received nothing, not even a twitch. So he crossed mind reading off the list. Chan always laughed at his jokes. 

His observations went well over the next couple weeks, right up until they fucked him over. 

He’d made it to the roof a little bit before ten pm, getting cozy in his little section of the roof, the one he’d long ago made his own. And then he waited. It was the fifteenth day since a feeding, Chan had been pretty overwhelmed since Double Knot dropped, and as such he’d barely had time for basic life, let alone feeding. Felix was starting to get really worried about Chan. He’d snapped a few times the last few days, and Felix didn’t know what was making him so on edge, the lack of blood, the stress of a comeback or something else. 

So he was extremely relieved when, just before eleven, the door to the roof had slid opened and Chan had escorted a younger staff members over to the stool, a man. Chan was quick on the feeding, but when he went to give his usual instructions, he paused, before giving one of the longer speeches Felix had heard from him. “It’s okay to like men,” Chan started, “Even if everyone tells you otherwise, it  _ is  _ natural, and it  _ does not  _ make you a freak or unwanted. While society is still not as accepting as they should be, you can still learn to accept yourself, and you should. Being gay is okay, remember that.” 

Felix started crying at the speech. Chan had given him a similar one a long time ago, when he’d come crying to the elder about something he’d seen online. It had callen out doubts on his sexuality, and slandered him for being unnatural. Chan had simply held him and whispered words so very similar. He tried to dry his eyes quietly, but his elbow knocked into a crate, sending it crashing to the ground. 

Chan was there before the sound of the crash had even faded, hand wrapping around Felix’s throat as he pushed him back against one of the walls. 

Felix’s eyes grew wide in shock, “C-chan?” He whispered, airpipe constricted. 

“ _ Lix _ ?” Chan gasped, dropping him immediately. “What the  _ fuck  _ are you doing up here?” 

“I-” Felix stumbled for what to say, voice deeper than normal in his uncertainty. He coughed, “I watch you sometimes,” He finally managed to say, despite how creepy it sounded in his ears as he locked eyes with Chan.

“How long have you know?” Chan’s crimson eyes were narrowed and hard. He stepped closer, and Felix gasped, trying to move around Chan. He knew that expression.

“Please don’t make me forget, Hyung,” He managed to whisper, as he took a step back, but Chan grabbed hold of his shoulders, forcing him to turn back. “Please!” Felix said frantically. I don’t want to forget.” 

Chan paused his restraining, staring at Felix in confusion. “Why?” 

Felix, heart pounding, met his eyes again, “I like seeing you as you truly are.”  _ I want you _ , he added silently. 

“You do?” Chan had asked, red eyes wide and disbelieving.

“Like seeing you?” Felix asked, “I mean, yeah. All I’ve ever wanted was to be let in, for you to trust me.” 

“No,” Chan shook his head, “The other thing you said. That you want me?” 

“I-” Felix furrowed his brow, “Did I say that out loud?” 

Chan suddenly blushed, something Felix wouldn’t have thought a vampire could do. “Oh.” 

“Oh my god,” Felix cringed, “You  _ can  _ read my mind.” Had he heard him, after all, those times when he would make jokes?

“I-” Chan broke off. “I usually am better shielded,” Chan huffed. “It’s just,” he shrugged. “I don’t understand why you aren’t trying to run, why you want to remember seeing me like  _ that. _ ”

“Why would I run from you?” Felix looked offended. He lifted his hand, bringing it up to Chan’s lower lip, where a tiny drop of crimson lay that Chan’s tongue had missed. He gathered it on his thumb, and then, before he could convince himself not to, he slid his thumb past Chan’s lips. “You’re beautiful,” He explained. 

Chan’s eyes were wide, disbelieving, but a hunger was now there, a deeper hunger than what he’d witnessed before. He sucked at Felix’s finger slowly, drawing out ever motion. Felix felt his knees quiver at how aroused the simple action made him. But the arousal only quadruples as he felt Chan’s lip pulling back, fangs elongating around his thumb. It only took another instantaneous decision for Felix to slide his thumb over, where the fangs were sharpest, and prick his finger against the sharp tooth. 

Chan groaned, something Felix had never heard during his other feedings, grabbing onto Felix’s wrist. For a split second, neither was sure if he was going to pull him away or not, but whatever battle clearly raged in Chan’s mind was lost, as he took a more firm grasp on Felix’s wrist and elbow, dominating the position. His eyes fluttered shut, and he moaned again, as he sucked in blood from the small puncture mark. 

“Oh God,” Felix sighed, as the feeling of  _ giving  _ overcame him. He used the wrist to push Chan back, against the wall. “ _ More _ ,” he demanded, very purposefully angling his neck, making crystal clear what he wanted from Chan. 

Chan slowly released his hand, eyes narrowing. “Are you sure, Lix?” 

Felix moved to grab a hold of Chan’s neck, dragging him forward, “Completely and utterly.” 

And then Chan was flipping him, pushing  _ him  _ against the wall. And then he was biting him, and everything was bliss. 

_ Dear god, _ he thought euphorically.  _ Fuck. _

_ Felix, _ a voice echoed in his head. He gasped at that, at the almost physical presence of Chan, brushing against his conscious voice. 

_ Chan?  _ He thought, disbelieving. 

_ I’ve got you, babyboy _ , Chan’s voice caressed his mind.  _ God you’re so beautiful.  _

Images flashed through Felix’s mind,  _ memories _ , he belatedly realized. 

_ “Oi, Felix! Come ‘ere bro!”  _ it was a familiar line, something Chan had called out to him ages ago. He’d seen it circulate more than a thousand times on twitter and youtube. 

The next memory was just as popular to Stay, Felix sitting next to Chan during one of his V-Lives. Only, instead of the angle he was used to seeing the memory, he was seeing through Chan’s eyes. He could practically feel the affection pulsing from him, as he watched Felix affectionately. 

There were memories of Aegyo,

Of the way that Felix and Chan had run together after they’d discovered they would both debuting together. Felix had whispered to him, standing there on stage in front of thousands, “This is a dream, right?”

Chan had whispered back, “Doesn’t mean we aren’t awake.” 

There were images of him, asleep on Chan’s shoulder, of the elder carrying him to his bed, tender kisses pressed to his forehead. 

But no matter how many images played through his mind, the one thing that continued to astound Felix was the way that he could  _ feel  _ the emotions Chan associated with each memory - caring, pride, affection, jealousy - yes there were moments where Felix felt in Chan a complete jealousy towards others who moved to close to him - but among those powerful emotions were two more, seemingly stronger, attraction and love, only it wasn’t the kind of love for a brother.

_ You love me?  _ Felix asked in his mind, completely floored by the revelation. His legs were giving out, but Chan’s hands were instantly there, lifting him up to brace him against the wall. 

_ I was about to ask the same thing,  _ Chan’s voice was awed. 

And that’s when Felix realized, the whole time that he’d been taking memories and impressions from Chan, he’d been giving his in return. 

_ I do, though _ , Chan continued.  _ I have for so long.  _

_ Why didn’t you say anything?  _ Felix inquired.  _ How didn’t you read it in my mind, or see it before now?  _

_ I try very hard not to take what isn’t given me, _ Chan projected seriously.  _ And you weren’t ready to give this to me.  _

_ You still could have told  _ me. 

_ And what? Risk losing you?  _ Chan groaned.  _ Or worse, erase your memory if you rejected me? Face the fact that I’d be living a lie if you accepted me? I had no way of knowing you’d have accepted me like this.  _

_ Well,  _ Felix hummed, tipping his neck back more,  _ I think it’s pretty clear now. I want you to take as much from me as you can safely do,  _ He arched his back, cautiously rubbing against Chan,  _ In every sense of the word.  _

Chan’s response to that was to tighten his lips around the puncture wound, and grip his thighs hard, a low rumble sounded in his chest. Felix waited for Chan to push things harder, to take him even more, but to his dismay, Chan pulled off his neck, tipping his forehead to rest against Felix’s. 

“As much as I’d like to, Lix,” He panted, “I’ve already taken too much from you. And I at  _ least  _ need to take you on a date if you want to do anything more.” 

Felix groaned, “Seriously, Chan? It’s the 21st century!” 

Chan laughed, then. “Yeah, it is. But that doesn’t mean I’m about to treat you like some second rate fling.” He tipped up Felix’s chin, so that he could access his neck again. His tongue ran along the skin there, cleaning the last of Felix’s blood. Then he smiled into his eyes. “You mean too much to me,” he concluded. 

It wasn’t until he set Felix back down that Felix realized how lightheaded he was really feeling. Chan really must have taken a lot from him. “Fine,” Felix huffed, letting Chan support him the first few steps. “But that means we are going out tomorrow; I don’t care where; I don’t care how long. But, I do care that you count it and show me afterwards how hot you think I am.” 

Chan smirked, “Oh, I can show you that right here.” 

Felix turned to look at him in confusion, but was cut off but Chan’s lips against his own. 

The kiss was quick, but deep and all consuming. Chan broke off when Felix’s breathing became strained, and held him back a bit. “And if you don’t care where we go, I’m taking you to my favorite bakery.” 

Felix furrowed his brow, trying to keep up with Chan as he moved towards the stairs. “Um, not to sound insensitive but-” 

“I can still eat, Lix. Normal food I mean. No, I don’t have to throw it up after, but also no. It doesn’t satisfy my basic hunger. I still need to feed.” 

Chan had opened the door at that point, but Felix was stopped a few paces behind. Chan smiled, tapping his head with his finger, “I can hear, remember?” He said simply, moving to grab onto Felix’s wrist. “Now come on. Your human body can’t last in this cold for much longer. I vote we go join the others for some warm cocoa, you know Jeongin is already going to be making some. He does any time that it snows.” 

“It hasn’t snowed, though?” Felix said awkwardly, just as the first few flakes started landing around them. He whirled his head around, completely confused. “What the hell?” He asked Chan, “How did you-” 

Chan smirked, “Just better eyesight is all. I can’t see the future or anything, if that’s what you’re wondering. I just can see about two miles further than you, so I saw ages ago when the clouds started to drop them. Plus,” Chan smiled, “I check the weather reports.” 

Felix blushed. Of course he did. “Fine, let’s go get some damn cocoa.” 

“After you, Princess,” Chan cooed, holding the door open, as he dragged Felix’s wrist towards the building. Felix blushed slightly at the name, but then had to cuss Chan out, when his hand smacked his bottom lightly on the way through the doorway.

“Hey!” 

But Chan was already down at the next landing. “You say something, slow poke?” 

Felix responded by grabbing a hold of the railing, and throwing himself over the edge. 

He had fallen no more than a few feet, when Chan grabbed a hold of him, arms around him tight. “What the  _ hell _ ?” He snapped, clearly not amused. 

Felix giggled, slipping from his arms. “Call me slow again, I dare you!” 

“Felix!” Chan huffed, “That’s not funny! You can’t just go throwing yourself off of things. You’ll get hurt!” 

Felix turned back to him. “I didn’t just  _ throw myself  _ off of something. I jumped down because I trusted my vampire boyfriend would catch me.” 

Chan’s expression started off furious, but then suddenly evaporated into shock. “You’re what?” 

“Vampire?” Felix teased, “Or boyfriend? Which word do you disagree with? As far as I’m concerned they both describe you.” 

“I- uh-” Chan was clearly short circuiting. 

“What,” Felix raised his brow. “Are you saying you don’t want to be?” 

Felix really didn’t know where all this confidence had come from. He supposed it most likely had to do with the way he’d literally just felt how much Chan cared for him. He was pretty positive he knew what the other felt.

“I-” Chan cleared his throat, “Definitely not. I did  _ not  _ say that. I do.” 

“Well then,” Felix linked his arm in his, “What are we waiting for,” he paused, dramatically, “Boyfriend?” 

And then he was pulling Chan with him. Chan followed, still clearly in shock. But his voice grumbled after him, “You know, Felix. If I wasn’t already dead, you’d be the death of me.” 

Felix had merely winked. 

That had been back in October, just a couple weeks before Woojin had left. 

They’d been dating ever since. 

“Would you two stop staring at each other all weird?” Minho rolled his eyes. Jisung was sitting next to him. “I’d like to get through this quickly so we can go home and sleep.” 

Chan blushed but nodded, “Sorry, we can start the meeting, now.” 

Everyone turned towards him, where he smiled around the room. “So, there’s not a whole lot we need to go over. I think our schedule is pretty clear for the next few weeks, mostly it’s just fanmeets and comeback stages. Jisung, you are still cleared to sit back on certain events. Are you doing any better?” 

Everyone paid attention as Jisung talked about his progress, but they paid equal attention to the things he was still struggling with. Chan turned the floor over to anyone else who had concerns they needed or wanted to discuss before he turned to DanceRacha. 

“Alright, last thing to go over is the concept for the music festival. Have you guys come up with any ideas?” 

Hyunjin usually spoke up during these moments, liking to control the explanations. As usual he opened his mouth, smiling as he presented the ideas. Around the room, murmurs of agreement and interest were heard. Of course, Chan stared him down almost immediately. 

_ This is your fault, isn’t it?  _ He asked, Felix. 

Felix shrugged,  _ Maybe. Why, you gonna chicken out?  _ He raised his eyes in triumph, as Chan pouted. 

“Why does Chan always get the dark concepts?” Changbin pouted, next to Hyunjin. “Everybody knows dark is my thing!” 

Hyunjin snorted, “No, everyone knows it’s your preference. But, sorry mister. You do too much aegyo.” 

His pout grew deeper, “I can’t help it that I’m cute,” He cooed. 

Everyone rolled their eyes, turning their attention back to Hyunjin, Felix and Minho, “Well,” Chan said noncommittally, “Let’s see what you guys have come up with.” 

The three of them jumped up immediately, getting into some of their positions and demonstrating. Minho pulled out his notebook to explain the background dancers’ concept. Hyunjin presented some of the makeup and fashion, though Minho made sure he blurted out the leather concept as his own. Felix just sort of let the other two take control. He never really cared about credit with these things. For him it was enough to have come up with an idea that had taken off so completely. 

_ I hate you _ , a voice sounded in his mind. 

_ No you don’t.  _

_ I do, though,  _ Chan reassured him. He was in the middle of a verbal conversation with Jeongin, across the room. But he was still able to project his thoughts to Felix.  _ I do. Because this idea is actually really good, and Jeongin is excited. You know I’m weak to his excitement.  _

_ Ouch, _ Felix huffed,  _ Are you saying you only appreciate his excitement?  _

_ Of course not,  _ Chan protested.  _ But if I have to deal with my boyfriend  _ and  _ my son being so excited, there is no way I can refuse this concept. Stay will love it to, Vamp Chan and all.  _

_ I mean,  _ Felix smirked,  _ We have smart fans. They joke about it, but the signs are all there. Just like with Changbin and Hyunjin.  _

_ Yeah, well, those two are-  _ Felix heard Chan’s groan across the studio, and giggled in glee. 

_ HA! _

_ Dammit Felix!  _ Chan snapped,  _ I’ve been denying it so well for  _ months. 

_ Guess you’ll just have to punish me, Daddy.  _

“Are you okay, Chan?” Felix heard Jeongin ask, pounding on his back as he choked. 

“Never better, Innie,” Chan reassured him.  _ Oh you are fucking  _ asking  _ for it.  _

_ I thought that was obvious.  _

_ We are leaving, _ Chan was done with teasing.  _ Now.  _

_ Sure, but maybe you should dismiss everyone, first.  _

Chan scanned the room and clapped his hands, “Alright everyone! I think it’s been a long night. Let’s call it. We’ll pick up the concept tomorrow. I need Felix’s help with something, so we’ll head separate. The rest of you, check in with your designated drivers and group together, yeah?” 

There were assents all around, but Chan didn’t wait for them, he moved over to Felix’s bag and threw his bottle inside, before he grabbed his wrist and pulled him from the room. 

“Geez, Hyung,” Felix teased, “Take it easy.” 

Chan glared over his shoulder,  _ You fucking asked for this. Can’t believe you called me Daddy in the practice room. _

_ Technically I only thought it, Chan. You’re the one who announced it in front of Stay.  _

All he got was a humph, as Chan pulled him into his studio. Chan scanned the room, checking to make sure there wasn’t anything inside Changbin would come back for. When he was satisfied there was nothing, he shut and locked the door behind them. Felix blinked, and the cameras were covered with black out cloths. This was his favorite side effect of Chan’s super speed. So much of their lives were monitored, but Chan’s super speed could make it look like a technological malfunction. None of the cameras picked up sound, and Chan was always very careful to make sure that his equipment was shut down before they started anything. The last thing he wanted was to broadcast them to all of stay, worldwide. Not that Felix thought many of their fans would complain - he’d seen enough on twitter himself. 

As soon as Chan was satisfied with his work, he grabbed Felix again, and sped them over to one of his arm chairs, Felix bent over his lap. 

“You asked me to punish you, right?” Chan asked, all teasing and pretense gone. “Are you sure that’s what you want, baby boy?” 

Felix bit his lip, before nodding, “Yes.” 

“Yes,  _ what _ ?” Chan pushed. 

“Yes, Daddy,” Felix whimpered. 

“Good boy,” Chan nodded in approval, bringing his hand down to swat at Felix’s ass. 

The action caused Felix to press forward, rubbing against Chan, where his hips met his thigh. 

Chan never hit him hard. Not only was he terrified he’d underestimate his strength, but he knew the act was less about the physical feeling of being hit, and more the psychological pleasure of giving over control. 

“Again?” Chan asked, “Or can you behave, now?” 

Felix nodded, “I’ll be good.” 

“Good,” Chan smirked, “Because that neck looks irresistible, and I’m starving.” 

He helped Felix shift, moving him to straddle him, positioning Felix’s ass just above the not so subtle budge already firm in his pants. 

“You should come to me sooner, then,” Felix said, hands framing Chan’s face softly. “More than just you suffers when you wear yourself to thin.” 

“I know,” Chan sighed, bumping his head against Felix, “But I just don’t wanna risk it when we are so busy.” 

“I’m not as fragile as you think” Felix protested. “You can take much more than you do,  _ I  _ can take more.” 

Chan sighed against him, “I know. I do.” 

Felix lifted his chin, “Then what are you holding back for, babe? Don’t you know how much I love the feeling of giving you all that I am, body, blood and soul?” Felix rolled his eyes, “ _ You’re  _ the mind reader, aren’t you?” 

Chan sighed again, but Felix was done waiting. “Come one, Chan. Don’t make me stab myself to entice you.” 

That did the trick. Chan’s dark eyes narrowed, and he bared his teeth, “Don’t you ever,” He snapped, before he leaned in and bit Felix’s neck. 

They’d done this dozens of times since the first time, but it had never gotten old. If anything, each new time only further solidified a growing bond between them. Felix rolled his hips down, loving the way that Chan no longer stopped him, simply kept one hand at the back of Felix’s neck to hold him in place, as he deepened his grip on his neck. The other hand slid down to Felix’s ass, slipping beneath his pants, to lay against his skin, as he guided the roll to press where he wanted it, fingertips bruising his skin with how hard he pushed. 

Felix fisted his hands in the collar of Chan’s shirt, as he continued his motions, mind pressed even closer to Chan’s than their bodies. Memories mingled, emotions exploded, thoughts tied together. No, it  _ never  _ grew old. 

_ God, I love you,  _ Felix moaned. 

Chan’s hips rolled up at that, knocking the breath from Felix’s lips,  _ Fuck, Lixie,  _ Chan hummed agaisnt his throat, tongue sweeping over the bite once before he dove back in.  _ Say it again.  _

“I love you,” Felix managed to say out loud, deep voice filling the air between them. 

And then Chan flipped their positions, seating Felix in the chair, hovering above him, mouth slipping from his neck, to nip at his lips, drawing a small bead of blood that he sucked up, before he slipped his tongue inside Felix’s mouth. It never tasted good to Felix, but nor did it taste bad. It just existed there. However, it was the memories he’d seen in Chan’s mind and the feelings attached that always made Felix grow hard and needy when Chan did this. 

Chan’s finger’s drailed down Felix’s sides to unbuckle his pants in a sudden motion, lips never leaving Felix’s as he devoured him with more care and affection than he did when feeding. Chan got rid of Felix’s pants quickly, and in the next motion, he was lifting Feilx’s legs to the position he wanted, fangs easily sinking into the artery on his thigh. 

If having his neck fed on was arousing, Chan’s fangs in his thigh was akin to being hit by a train of pure need. He moaned into the air, whimpering Chan’s name, dick hanging heavy in the air as his body was fed on. 

Chan smiled against his skin, a hand popping open a bottle Felix didn’t even know Chan had grabbed. When Chan had maneuvered a generous amount of lube into his hand, he pumped Felix twice, before he sild his finger down. 

Felix watched him, through hooded, overwhelmed eyes, as Chan circled his rim, pushing in when he least expected it. 

He tensed up, muscles tightening, which only caused Chan to groan in pleasure, as his artery pumped more blood through his leg. It was probably why he always moved in when unexpected, he lived for the excess flow that hit his mouth. His finger slowed down once inside, slowly teasing Felix as he prepped him slowly, deliberately, tuning into Felix’s thoughts in order to better anticipate his needs - or deny them. 

_ Come on, Lix,  _ He thought, blood eyes shifting up from his leg to stare at Felix.  _ Let me hear you. They make these studios soundproof for a reason.  _

Felix considered mouthing off, but then Chan hit against his prostate and Felix couldn’t. He moaned into the air, begging for more.  _ Please Chan,  _ he added in his thoughts,  _ Please.  _

“Of course,” Chan said, popping off of his leg. He added a second finger at the same time that his mouth slid over Felix’s cock. One of these days, Felix was worried that Chan was going to snap and sink his fingers into his dick. He was convinced it would hurt like hell, but he was also somewhat curious as to whether or not it would feel as good as everywhere else. 

_ Not tonight,  _ Chan met his eyes.  _ Tonight I take no chances on your pleasure. _

He curled his fingers up, digging into Felix’s prostate again, causing him to twitch. 

“Then fuck me,” Felix moaned, “God Chan, I can’t wait anymore.” 

“Not until you’re more stretched,” Chan shook his head. 

But he followed his denial with a third finger and more lube. 

“Maybe if you weren’t so  _ big  _ we could already be on to what I want,” Felix grumbled.

Chan raised his brow, “Maybe if you weren’t so tight, I’d already be inside.” 

“You say that like you’re complaining,” Felix grumbled. “I know for a fact you love the way I squeeze you,  _ just  _ like you like it.” 

Chan nipped at his thigh again, “And you act as if you don’t like every inch of me inside you. So, who’s the bigger liar?” 

He withdrew his fingers before slamming them up once more, making Felix cry out, thrusting towards his fingers. “I swear to  _ God  _ Chan, if you aren’t fucking into me in the next-” 

But Chan was already laughing, slicking himself up with lube and pressing in, before Felix could finish his sentence. 

_ “Fuck”  _ Felix screamed. “Just like that.” 

Chan lifted him effortlessly, placing him on his desk before he slid out and back in, hard. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Felix whimpered with each thrust. 

“That’s not my name,” Chan teased, licking against his ear as he whispered. 

“Chan,” Felix started to say, frustrated with the teasing. But Chan interrupted him.

“There you go,” He praised. “Who do you belong to, baby boy?” 

He dragged his lips down Felix’s cheek, before he licked over the mostly healed wound on Felix’s neck. He bit back into it, opening it once more, taking a deep drink, as Felix bubbled into incoherent rambling. But both knew it was an answer to Chan’s question.

“You, I belong to you, Chan.” 

“Yes,” Chan agreed, hand sliding down to pump Felix’s shaft. “You do.” His thrusting grew more frantic, “And I belong to you, beautiful.” 

“Please, Chan. _ Please,  _ let me cum.” 

“Of course,” Chan agreed. “Just hold on for one more minute,” He began moving frantically inside of Felix. “I want to enjoy you just a little longer.”

“I  _ can’t _ ,” Felix groaned.

“Yes, you can,” Chan disagreed. “You always do.” 

Felix fell forward, head falling onto Chan’s shoulder. He felt a sob rip through his throat as Chan hit against his prostate, “Chan,” He whined, pitiful and desperate. 

“Okay, baby boy. Let go.” Chan agreed, hitting his prostate again. As Felix immediately started to let go, Chan turned his head slightly to latch onto his neck, taking in the flood of oxytocin and other hormones in his blood. 

Felix lost himself in the way that his body spasmed, releasing all over Chan’s shirt. Chan continued to move inside him, growing faster and faster, until Felix could barely even register his movements. But, finally, his boyfriend was ejaculating deep inside him, filling him in a way that always left him feeling full. 

Both of them were beyond overstimulate when they finally had control of their breathing and started to move apart. Felix’s legs were wobbly as he tried to move down from the desk. Chan was immediately there to catch him. “Did I take too much?” He asked, instantly guilty. 

“No, Chan,” Felix sighed, exasperated. “You just fucking dicked me down hard. This is a normal human response to intercourse.” 

“Oh,” Chan said, embarrassed. “Right.” 

“So you can relax and help me get dressed.” Felix smiled as Chan immediately had his clothes in hand, “Then you can take me home and cuddle me until I fall asleep.” 

“I can do that,” Chan nodded vigorously, helping Felix back into his pants. 

“Good,” Felix nodded. “Because I’m tired, and you haven’t slept more than five hours this week.” 

“I haven’t needed it,” Chan shrugged. 

“Stuff it, Vampire,” Felix shut him up. “Just because you can survive off of less sleep doesn’t mean you should completely opt out. Besides, people ask questions when you miss that much sleep. Are you trying to get caught?” 

Chan laughed, “As if anyone could catch me.” 

Felix stared him down, “I literally caught you, Hyung. And you didn’t even know it for almost a year.” 

“Hmm,” Chan stood up, quickly removing the black fabric from off each of the cameras. He grabbed his briefcase, packing it quickly before he moved towards the door with both his and Felix’s bags in hand. He opened up the door and turned back to Felix, smiling gently. 

_ Hey Felix, if you can read my mind… _ he started.

Felix’s eyes grew wide, “No,” he gasped. 

_ Why  _ did  _ the tomato blush?  _

**Author's Note:**

> Heh.   
> I love Chanlix. Hopefully this was as fun to read as it was to write. 
> 
> ~SweetPotatoKimchi~


End file.
